User blog:Sam Wang/Sam's Fanfic
Since many people did a fanfic, I decided to do one of my own. Characters *James - A Glue Gunner, the main character, as referring to "I" in the fanfic. *Dave - A Dart Monkey, Jame's best friend. More coming soon... Chapter 1 - Tryouts The summer holidays has finally came to an end. Today is the day for us monkeys to decide on which occupation we would like to choose. My dad was a Ninja Monkey, but my mum just simply works in the Banana Research Facility. We had to go to Monkey Lane and try out all of the weapons and find the most suited one. When we arrived at Monkey Lane, there were already a couple of monkeys waiting there. Some of my friends were in the crowd, too. After a while of waiting, we heard the Monkey headmaster announce: "Welcome everybody to attend our Monkey School. For the first step, we will need to decide which type of monkey suits best for everyone." After a few welcome words, he split us into a few groups - Dart Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Super Monkey, Mortar Monkey, and Ace Monkey. I was split into the Sniper Monkey group first. It ended up that aiming at the bloons with a such heavy gun is a real problem for me, and so are trying to make the boomerang come back at me, putting bombs inside a huge canon or whatever...all happened to be too difficult. However, when I was finally swapped into the Monkey Apprentice group, I was the first monkey out of the rest of them to shoot a magic bolt. It wasn't very easy, and wasn't too hard, but was just right for me. I have decided to be a Monkey Apprentice, when there was another announcement. "Whom who would wish to tryout the Glue Gunner will have an option to go at 4 PM today at the Monkey Town. We apologies that we haven't prepared the equipment right now." "What's a glue gunner?" I asked mum. "It's a monkey which shoots blobs of glue at the bloons. I have heard that they could actually dissolve bloons and pop them very fast in addition to slow them down, but I have never seen one before." Mum answered. In the afternoon, I waited beside Monkey Town. After a while, some monkeys came out, and gave us each a glue gunner. They also put some eternal frozen bloons to let us try the glue on. It was much easier than the monkey apprentice, since all you need to do is press a button and aim at a bloon. It was also very fun playing with the glue, although my hand got all soaked and sticky, but I didn't mind. After a while, the same monkeys which handed us the glue gunners came out to collect in them again. After that, we drove home. I have decided to be a glue gunner monkey. "Mum, dad, where will I go tomorrow? I want to be a glue gunner!" "Hmm...let me check...oh yeah, it's the Glue Supply Depot. They will teach you step by step. I just need to go with you and sign in for the glue gunner tomorrow." "Where is the Glue Supply Depot? How far is it from here?" "Well, not so far, but I will need to take you by the car." I was exhausted after this long and tiring day. I tucked myself into bed almost immediately after. I wonder what will happen tomorrow at school! Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts